A Moment Uninterrupted
by Midnight Auroua
Summary: That's all she wants. Just one bloody moment to confess her undying love to the Cajun. But no. Telepaths, cosmic fire birds, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches keep getting in her way. Songfic.


**Songfic! The song is You and I Both by Jason Mraz. If you feel so inclined to look up the song on YouTube, check out the acoustic version. Very pretty. Anyway. I PROMISE to post another alternate ending chapter to Story Time after this. I'm just so distracted right now. So I typed this up to unclog my mind some more. Please enjoy. I typed it while watching Kill Bill, so I was tad bit distracted. **

**XXXX**

It wasn't fair.

It truly wasn't.

**Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me**

**Oh things are gonna happen naturally**

Rogue was not a girl who wanted a lot from anyone. Sure, what she wanted was a little much—control of her powers, not to be tormented by her terrorist that was her "mother", a motorcycle, and not being forced to go on shopping trips with Kitty—but what she was wanted was understandable.

However, in this particular moment in time, there was one thing Rogue wanted more than any of that stuff. One thing she wanted more than that motorcycle. All she wanted was a moment uninterrupted.

In a mansion full of teenagers, any moment of solitude was a rare treat that didn't last very long. If there was crevice, someone would be there. If there was a hiding spot, someone would find you. If you tried to go to your mental happy place, sure enough, a telepath would be there to ask why that mental happy place was such an odd spot.

Stupid Jean.

And stupid Emma. Especially Emma, though.

Alone time was hard to find. Some days, Rogue was able to slip away to the roof for a while. But eventually someone would come up there and ask if she was okay or remind her that sitting on the roof was strictly against the rules at the Xavier Institute and she would have to get down for safety reasons.

Stupid rules.

But it wasn't even personal alone time she was seeking. If she really wanted it, she could scare off everyone else and they would leave her alone for a bit. What she wanted was alone time with Remy LeBeau.

**Oh taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side  
And balancing the whole thing  
But often times those words get tangled up in lines  
And the bright lights turn to night  
Until the dawn it brings  
Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me  
**

He always seemed to be able to find time alone to pin her against a wall and whisper inappropriate things in her ear. He always caught her alone long enough to either anger or entice her. Sometimes both.

More recently, both.

He had been living at the Institute for over a year now. To say that Rogue had not been very receptive to him initially would be a blatant understatement.

But that Remy LeBeau was a persistent fellow.

He worked for an obscene amount of time to worm his way under her skin. Once he was under there, it didn't take very long for him to make his way into her heart. Not that he knew it. Rogue was pretty good at putting up a front. And even though Remy was better at reading her than anyone else in the mansion, he still couldn't quite get a grasp at her emotions.

Which was good because he didn't know that Rogue was passionately, irrevocably, wretchedly in love with him.

**Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of  
And others just read of**

**Others only read of the love, the love that I love.**

But it totally sucked because he didn't know that Rogue was passionately, irrevocably, wretchedly in love with him.

Years of hiding her feelings made Rogue an emotional cripple.

There was a lot a denial and rationalization and long, thoughtful walk involved before Rogue herself was finally able to admit that the Prince of Thieves had committed the ultimate cliché and stolen her heart. But just because she was able to admit it to herself did not mean that she felt that he needed to know too.

A month later, Rogue finally came to the conclusion she should probably tell Remy she was in love with him before she just exploded. It was eating away at her.

But here is where the problem occurred:

She never had a moment alone with the Cajun in which she could admit her passionate, irrevocable, wretched love.

Oh, but she had tried.

"Hey, Roguey," Gambit said late one afternoon a week ago. She was breaking the rules again and sitting on the roof. She turned her head and saw him easing his way over to sit down next to her. A cigarette dangled between his lips.

"Hey, Swamp Rat," she said, thinking how she fully intended to make him quit his bad habit. After she admitted her passionate, irrevocable, wretched love, that is.

**See I'm all about them words  
Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words  
Hundreds of pages, pages, pages for words  
More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive**

He sat next to her in a companionable silence, the smoke from his cancer stick swirling between them. While she inhaled the scent that she was becoming accustomed to, Rogue struggled to find the words she was desperately in need of. Finally, she decided that was just going to wing it.

"Hey, Rems?"

"_Oui, Cherie?"_

"Can I tell you somethin'?"

"I already know dat I'm finger lickin' good, if that's what you were gonna say."

"It wasn't."

"Oh." He paused thoughtfully. "Wanna say it anyway?"

She plucked the cigarette out his mouth, stomping it out. "Nope."

"Then what would you like to say?"

"That I am pass—"

Suddenly, Kurt ported onto the roof, occupying the space between the two southerners. He slung his arms around them, unaware of the moment he ruined.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere. We're voting on the movie for tonight and we need you two to help decide between _Ocean's Elven _and _V For Vendetta_."

That was last week. In this week alone, Rogue had failed once again. She and Remy were playing pool in the rec room. The others had gone to a movie that Remy and Rogue dubbed as being "pretentious" and "lame". So they had quite a bit of alone time.

Rogue leaned forward to take her shot.

"What a lovely view," Remy commented across from her.

She pretended to scoff, acting as if she hadn't put the shirt on for that very reason. Instead, she took her shot and missed by only a hair. Remy approached the table next, twirling the cue stick between his fingers. Without pausing, he stopped twirling it, took the shot, and sunk the ball into a corner pocket. He grinned wolfishly at Rogue.

"Euphemism for my sex life," he announced with pride.

"You mean that it's a lot of show before bein' over quickly?"

"That's mean, _Chere_. Let Remy prove you wrong. Promise, you won' be disappointed."

"Shut your face, Swamp Rat." She walked around to his side of the table to line up her next shot. After a moment of contemplation, she bent over the table. "I'm workin' here."

"Indeed you are. I'm likin' dis view, too."

"Stop talkin' 'bout that."

"Is there somethin' else you'd like to discuss then?" he asked, just as Rogue took her shot. She hit the ball so hard after hearing his question, it bounced off the table. Remy watched it roll across the floor with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Rogue curiously.

"_Chere_?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is somethin' I would like to talk 'bout."

"Go on."

"Remy, I am pass—"

_Gambit and Rogue_, the Professor said mentally, cutting Rogue off midsentence. _Jean's become the Dark Phoenix __**again**__. The others are at the movie theater trying to contain her but we need you two to head over immediately._

Gambit shrugged and dropped the pool stick, groaning and complaining about how Jean's good/evil thing was really getting old. He was completely unaware of the pained look on Rogue's face.

See? Stupid telepaths.

**Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of  
And others just read of  
And if you could see me now,  
Oh love, no  
You and I, you and I  
Not so little you and I anymore**

Since then, she had tried and tried and tried but every time there was someone to stop her, a villain to stop, an evil red head under the influence of a cosmic fire bird, or _something _preventing Rogue from telling Remy that she was passionately….

Whatever. You know where this is going.

Currently, the southerner was lying awake in bed, her thoughts full of Remy.

Remy, Remy, Remy.

How Remy smelled so nice. How Remy was such a good cook. How Remy wasn't afraid of her powers. How Remy was actually really nice. How attractive Remy was. How Remy was secretly terrified of snakes. How Remy gave her his Queen of Hearts card. How Remy had turned his life around for the better. How attractive Remy was. How she wanted to kiss Remy. How attractive Remy was. How attractive Remy was. How, if you said Remy's name enough times, Remy started to sound funny.

Remy, Remy, Remy.

**And with this silence brings a moral story  
More importantly evolving is the glory of a boy  
**

Rogue groaned. She had a real problem. And she wasn't getting to sleep at this point either. Throwing the covers off her body, Rogue grabbed her gloves and headed downstairs. She was careful not to wake any of her sleeping classmates as she creeped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was eerie, seeing it empty. It was never empty. Someone was _always_ in the kitchen. But Rogue took it as a blessing, happy that she wouldn't have to use her powers to get the last of the chocolate milk.

She pulled out the milk along with the grape jelly. She padded over to the cupboard where the peanut butter was shelved. It was just a little taller than her arm's reach. Rogue stood tiptoe, struggling to reach the elusive peanut butter.

"All Remy wanted was a midnight snack. Didn' 'spect to find you down here," someone breathed into her ear from behind.

She damn near jumped out of her skin in fright. She stifled a scream that would certainly bring Logan running. Instead, she turned her head and found Remy behind her. And very close. Like, very, very, close.

Remy smiled at her innocently. "Hi."

"Uh…"

"Want me to get dat for you, Roguey?"

"Uh…"

He grabbed the peanut butter, rubbing his body against hers in a way that was not accidental. Rogue's cheeks flamed at the contact.

"A lady of many words," he commented with a slight chuckle, shaking his head. "Mind if Remy joins you for a little sandwich?"

"Uh."

"Wonderful. Jus' take a seat and Remy will take care of you."

"Uh."

When she didn't sit down, the Cajun took hold of her gloved hand, leading her to the kitchen counter. Breaking yet another rule and making Rogue's cheeks burn further, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the counter. He grinned at her stunned expression before he resumed making their snack.

"Uh."

"Peanut butter and jelly, huh? Very classic."

She watched as he took out two plates, a knife, and four slices of bread. "Uh."

"Know what the secret is to an excellent peanut butter and jelly sandwich is?"

"Uh."

"Peanut butter on both slices of bread. Dat way, the jelly don' make it soggy."

That made sense to Rogue's muddled brain. "Uh," she grunted with understanding.

**Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of  
And others just read of  
And if you could see me now  
Well I'm almost finally out of  
I'm finally out of  
Finally deedeedeedee  
Well I'm almost finally, finally  
Well I'm free, oh, I'm free**

Remy continued to make conversation while Rogue continued to struggle to form any sort of coherent sentence. She watched him as he made sandwiches for them both. He then poured the last of the chocolate milk into two glasses, letting Rogue have the majority of it. Afterward, he presented her with the late night snack with a lavish bow.

"_Voila_."

"Uh…thanks."

He handed Rogue her plate. "Anythin' for you."

The room was silent as they ate their snack. Remy seemed to be concentrating on savoring every bite of his sandwich. Rogue however, was lost in thought. She stared at him as he all but shoved the entire sandwich in his mouth in one bite. His cheeks puffed from all the food stuffed inside. A glob of jelly fell onto his chin. He did not seem to notice. Instead, he chewed his food just enough to get half of it down. With more room available in his mouth, he chugged his chocolate milk in one gulp. A drop welled on his lip and rolled onto his chin, mingling with the jelly. After he finally finished his foot, only then did he lick his chin clean. He punctuated the end of his meal with a loud, smelly burp.

She loved him.

Something must be terribly wrong with her, but dammit, she loved him.

**And it's okay if you have to go away  
Oh just remember the telephone works both ways  
And if I never ever hear them ring  
If nothing else I'll think the bells inside  
Have finally found you someone else and that's okay  
Cause I'll remember everything you sang**

And now was the ideal opportunity to tell him this.

"Remy."

He grunted in response, too busy concentrating on whipping the crumbs from his black wife beaters.

"Have you…" She drew in a shaky breath. "Have you noticed that I've been tryin' to tell you somethin' lately."

That got his attention. He lifted his gaze to hers. When he did, his dark eyes were shinning in a way that was akin to….

Well. It looked like it was akin to love.

It made Rogue's heart swell with delight. And love. And happiness. And so many different emotions, she was sure that her heart would explode. Explode as if Remy had touched it himself. Which she guessed he had done. Not literally. But he had touched her heart and it was going to explode with all the love she felt for him and there was nothing anyone could do about it except tell him that so he could enjoy her exploding heart with her.

Ugh. Remy LeBeau was making her into a sap.

She needed to do something about this. And soon.

"Well, Rems, I got somethin' real important to say."

She was still sitting on the counter and he was standing next to her. But upon Rogue saying that, Remy moved around so he was standing directly in front of her. Sensuously, tauntingly, and wonderfully slow, Remy slid his hands past her covered thighs until they rested on either side of her hips. They just barely touched her but she could feel the heat from his hands. And even though he was eyelevel with her breast, he stared solely at her face.

**Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of  
and others just read of and if you could see me now  
well then I'm almost finally out of**

"Please, Rogue," he whispered, his voice a little desperate. "Tell me."

"Remy."

"_Oui, Cherie_?"

She took a deep breath. "I am passionate—"

"DUDE! PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY!"

Both southerners turned their head toward the entrance to the kitchen. Bobby, clad only in a t-shirt in boxer, rushed into the room and grabbed Rogue's half-finished sandwich. He took a large bite, then chugged her chocolate milk. Remy scowled at boy darkly. Bobby did not seem to notice.

But Rogue?

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked, taking note of the unnaturally calm look on her face.

"Nothin'," she said softly, pulling off her gloves. "Come'ere, Bobby…."

She was getting her moment one way or another. Even if she had to steal it.

**I'm finally out of, finally, deedeeededede  
well I'm almost finally, finally, out of words**


End file.
